


Acute Need

by RamonaX



Category: Outlander
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamonaX/pseuds/RamonaX
Summary: Smutlander contribution co-written with @eleanor199825Jamie & Claire sneak below on the Artemis for some sexy time while the crew is distracted.





	Acute Need

Jamie and Claire were feeling their lack of bedding acutely onboard the Artemis after Jamie appointed himself the guardian of Marsali’s virtue a few weeks ago in port.

Standing on deck shielding her eyes from the bright sun, Claire looked around and realized everyone on deck was taken with watching the school of porpoises off the starboard bow. She instantly elbowed Jamie beside her. Slowly taking his eyes off the splashing mammals, he looked down at her and blinked inquisitively. His blue orbs suddenly flew wide, catching on to what she was about. 

Jamie grabbed Claire’s arm and they quickly scurried below decks, checking doorknobs in a frenzy for a place to slake their mad thirst for one another.

Finally a knob turned and they burst into the sail room. Surrounded by bales of canvas, they began tearing at each other’s clothes.

“I need to be naked wi’ ye, Sassenach… to feel your bonny soft skin all over me while I take ye,” said Jamie, frantically working at Claire’s stays. When her breasts finally sprung free of their confines, Jamie uttered a breathless, “Oh Claire,” and bent to tenderly lick a velvety nipple that stood at attention under his slick, warm tongue.

Claire ran her hands through Jamies’s hair and tilted her head back, moaning in ecstasy as pleasure shot through her from nipple to the apex of her thighs. She felt herself getting wet in anticipation of her husband inside her.

Claire’s moans mixed with the excited voices up on deck, all of whom were oblivious to the two missing passengers secretly enraptured below. 

After Claire pushed his breeks to the floor Jamie eased her back onto a nearby bale. His straining red cock twitched with desire as his eyes hungrily took in the sight of his wife arrayed before him.

Claire’s creamy white skin glowed in the dark from light streaming through a small porthole nearby, bewitching Jamie body and soul. She was his fairy and to him she was magical. Her return bound up his invisible wounds and brought him back to life. 

“Open yer legs fer me, my beautiful Sassenach, I want to breathe yer wanting,” he said softly.

Moved by her husband’s love of her body, she gazed intently back at Jamie, spreading her luminous white legs apart for him. 

“That’s my sweet lass,” said Jamie who kneeled down between her thighs and inhaled her scent. “Aye. Only I know how ye smell with the wantin’, mo duinne. ‘Tis mine and mine alone,” he rasped. 

Jamie lovingly put Claire’s legs over his shoulders and placed his hands on the lips of her opening. He gently spread them apart to expose her swollen and dripping pink clit.

Head flopping back in expectation of long-awaited pleasure, Claire suddenly noticed the noise died down up on deck. 

“Jamie! The crew! They’re going to notice we’re gone!” a worried Claire whispered to Jamie. 

“Seas, mo nigheann donn. This willna take long,” Jamie said with authority. Leaning in, he glided his tongue languidly across Claire’s sensitive bud. 

“Ohhhhhhh!” cried Claire as she drove her hands into his hair and bit her lip to keep from unleashing a primordial scream that would shake every timber holding the Artemis together. 

It was music to Jamie’s ears. 

“Aye, lass. ‘Tis me who brings ye to the tamin’ ye need,” his deep voice vibrating against the dancing nerve endings of her clit.

With a few more teasing licks and playing inside her with his fingers, Jamie had Claire bucking and writhing in orgasm, bum slapping against the canvas.

“J-J-J-Jaaammmiiieeee!” Claire stuttered when pleasure chemicals flooded her brain, rendering her a babbling mess, eyes rolling back in her head. 

“Mmmmm, that’s it Sassenach,” said Jamie as his hard cock throbbed at witnessing his power to unleash this magnificent thrashing creature within her. 

Her heartbeat slowing down and eyes closed, Claire thought, ‘Bloody man…he was right. It didn’t take long.’ But she smiled to herself that Jamie still knew her body after all these years. 

Watching his satisfied wife, Jamie could no longer wait to relieve the pulsating want in his swelling balls. He stood up and roughly whispered, “Devil take the crew! I’m having my wife!” Whereupon he plunged his cock inside Claire’s hot, slippery walls. 

“Uuunnnnggghhhh!” They grunted together when he entered her. She was tight from her orgasm that echoed around Jamie’s cock. He had to still himself to make their joining last. 

When he was ready he slipped his arms underneath her back, pulling Claire up against him, heart to heart, her bonny soft breasts heaven on his skin. Still dazed from her orgasm, she put her arms around his shoulders, holding on as his hands slid lightly down her sides, coming to rest on her haunches as her legs encircled his waist, pushing his cock in and out of her depths. He strained to get as far inside Claire as he could; to reach the fire of her want and satisfy it with his own. Until her soul called him again with the wanting. 

“Uhhhhh, uhhhhh, uhhhhh…” Jamie softly whined as he made love to his wife; the sound rising higher with each thrust, bringing him closer to orgasm. It was an animalistic-sounding need set free after weeks of being caged. 

By now they could hear footsteps overhead of the crew darting to and fro back to their stations on deck. Soon they would notice Jamie and Claire were missing.

Panicking at the thought of the crew bursting into the store room, Claire tightened her arms around Jamie’s neck and put her moist lips to his ear, “That’s it Jamie! Come to me! Come to me, now!” 

One, two, three strokes and Jamie felt his orgasm rip down his back and through his loins into Claire. He clenched his teeth and let out a long growl until his orgasm died out, leaving him a panting hulk with sweat rolling down his back and temples. 

“A Dhia!” said Jamie breathlessly, eyes closed and head back, savouring sweet release pent up for weeks in that damned cramped cabin with Fergus. 

Suddenly Jamie and Claire heard footsteps thumping down the companionway to their deck. They looked at each other in a panic, eyes wide as saucers. 

“They’re coming!” they cried.

Breaking apart they quickly reached to throw on their clothes. Pulling his breeks up over his hips and sark hiding his open fly, Jamie ushered Claire over by the door.

“What are you bloody doing?!” Claire hissed, trying not to trip on her skirts while fumbling with her stays. 

“When they come in, mo nighean donn, I’ll distract them so ye can slip out!” 

Claire nodded and resumed hurrying to close her stays and button up her blouse. Thank God her hair was tied back in a lose ponytail unmussed. Jamie’s hair, on the other hand, looked exactly like he’d been having sex. ‘Oh well, too late now,’ she thought. 

Seconds after Jamie dived onto a canvas bale feigning sleep, Duncan Innes, Aloysius Murphy, and Fergus tore into the room, erupting into wild whoops. Not to be left out, the small cabin boy, Maitland, poked his head into the empty space under Duncan’s missing arm to watch the proceedings. 

Pretending to be jolted out of his sleep by the rumpus, Jamie sprang to life.

“Tulach Ard!” Jamie roared as he leapt from the canvas and charged into the men blindly as if half asleep, taking them all down in a pile on the floor. Claire saw her chance to sneak out and dashed from behind the door across the threshold. 

Looking up and down the empty wooden corridor lit by only a few sconces, Claire breathed a sigh of relief at not being caught. 

Returning to the roiling fracas in the store room, Claire made it look like she was there to break it up, smoothing down her hair and clothes just before she entered. 

‘Here goes,’ she said under her breath.

“What the bloody hell are you doing! Cease this foolishness at once!” Claire bellowed at the bodies wiggling on the floor. 

Hearing a woman’s voice the men stopped struggling with each other and jerked their heads up at her. 

“Look at you!,” Claire scolded. “Grown men wrestling on the floor like teenage boys! Get up this minute!” 

Duncan, Fergus, and Aloysius untangled their limbs and got up off the floor looking abashed, while scrawny Maitland crawled out from under Jamie’s leg as he sat up. 

The men coughed and cleared their throats then shuffled out the door, straightening their clothes, and leaving apologies in their wake. 

“Sorry MacDubh.” 

“Je regret milord, milady.”

“I’m sorry Fraser. Come ‘round to the galley for a glass of my best sherry later.”

Maitland simply bowed to Jamie and Claire, hat in hand, then ran out. 

Claire watched them saunter down the dank corridor, shoulders slumped, likely having lost bets with other crew on catching her and Jamie at it. 

Jamie slipped an arm around her waist as they watched the men climb up the old wooden companionway. One by one they slowly went through the hatch into the daylight, only to be greeted by the guffaws and bawdy razzing of the rest of the crew on deck. 

Claire turned to Jamie, hands on his forearms, and looked up at his face. They burst into peals of laughter, having fooled everyone about their sail room rendez-vous. 

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ!” said Claire, gasping between giggles. 

“Jesus, Mary, and Bride!” Jamie exclaimed bent in mirth. 

“Ahem.” Beside the small porthole Mr. Willoughby arose from behind a bale with a piece of canvas meant to repair a ripped sail up top. 

As they slowly turned around to look where the voice came from, a deep red shade of mortification began creeping up the necks of Jamie and Claire. 

Clutching the canvas to his chest, Mr. Willoughby came to stand before a now crimson-faced Jamie and Claire, and bowed. 

“Your secret safe with Yi Tien Cho, Jseime, Honourable First Wife,” said Mr. Willoughby. He brushed past them out the door, on down the hallway to his berth. 

Jamie and Claire, knowing he heard every bit of their stolen tryst, could only stare open-mouthed at his back. 

The End


End file.
